


Little Things #24

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Cuddles with Youngjae





	Little Things #24

When you first slept with Youngjae—not sexually, just mere sleeping—you learned how he’s just the same as when he’s awake. That meaning he’s like a kid, all spread out on the bed, leaving no room for you. At first, you find this quite tricky since you would want to rest too, right? How can you do that when his limbs are all over you?

After moving into a house with him, you had to find a way to compromise. You got a bed big enough for four people. But though the problem of space is solved, you now have another one. You want to be intimate with him, even just to sleep with his arms around you. It’s pretty hard to do if he’s got room to roll around.

But still, you hinted Youngjae about wanting to cuddle. Sadly, he replies with an apology. He wants it too, he swears he does, but it’s not like he can control himself when he’s sleeping. He’ll settle with you spooned in front of him but when he wakes up, he’s facing the other side.

You eventually got used to it. What matters is that you wake up with each other on the same bed.

After coming back with a new album, GOT7 announced that they would be having a world tour. This makes you feel proud since that means that your boyfriend is getting more recognition. But the downside of this is that he’ll be away and you won’t wake up to see him on his side of the bed. You understand that he can’t sleep while holding you, but it’s too much to think that even your consolation will be taken away.

You spend nights looking at his empty space.

One night, you didn’t receive a call from Youngjae before you go to sleep. You understand that he’s on a different timezone and maybe he’s too tired from the fanmeeting. Still, you feel sad; you have to sleep while hugging his pillow just so you can pretend that everything’s fine.

Youngjae comes home to find you like that. He wasn’t able to call you because he was on flight back to Korea. He didn’t tell you before because he wanted to surprise you. The sight of you tightly embracing his pillow is a bigger surprise though, making his heart ache a little. You must be yearning for his presence. He couldn’t even give it to you when he’s sleeping next to you, what more when he’s in other countries sleeping peacefully at a hotel.

Sunlight kisses your eyelids soon—you want to sleep more because waking up means you’ll continue missing your boyfriend. However, you notice something odd about what you’re clasping. It smells like Youngjae, but for a mere pillow, the scent is too… raw. You can also feel that despite it’s softness, there are firm parts.  And your legs feel heavy. It’s like something is above it.

You instantly come alive when, upon opening your eyes, you see Youngjae’s face. He looks tranquil—his eyelashes longer than yours, his lips open slightly. You can swear that you’re dreaming but why would you wish for that? Youngjae is here. He’s here and he’s sleeping while holding you—his arm around your torso and his legs tangled with yours.

You snuggle closer to his chest. Nothing can be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
